1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to systems and methods for upgrading the software or firmware of network switching devices. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for providing out-of-band software or firmware upgrades to a network switching device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often include multiple components that require periodic software and firmware upgrades. However, software or firmware upgrades of information handling systems are often performed in-band, meaning that it is performed by a processor of the system being upgraded after the operating system has been booted What is needed is a system and method for providing out-of-band software or firmware upgrades on an information handling system or device, in particular, a switching device.